


More Than Fine

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: With a soft sigh, you squeezed his hip, where the scar left from the war marred his skin. “Donny.”
Relationships: Donny Donowitz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	More Than Fine

Donny Donowitz woke with a start. Beside him, you stirred, but he placed a hand on your side to prevent you from moving. Sometimes he woke up with bile rising up the back of his throat, hands itching to get a hold of his bat. Sometimes all that he had seen and done and had done to him came rushing back in the dark of night and he would be lying if he said he managed to sleep again after that.

With a soft sigh, you squeezed his hip, where the scar left from the war marred his skin. “Donny.”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he murmured, staring up at the dark ceiling. “I’m worried.”

“I’m going to be fine,” you said, now fully awake. “It’s probably just a bug, nothing serious.”

“It could be,” he replied in a soft voice. “What if you breathed something you shouldn’t while we were out there? What if it’s doing something to you and the doctors can’t figure out what?”

“Listen to me, Donny, I’m not dying. I’m not going to die. It’s just a check-up, they’ll tell me I ate something I shouldn’t have. I’m going to be fine.”

“Do you promise?”

The way in which he said those words was so… not Donny that it worried you. It was rare when Donny was the one that outwardly asked for reassurance. You kissed him, nodding, hoping that by surrounding him with your love he wouldn’t feel like the world was falling to pieces around you. “I promise.”

—

Donny left work earlier because he couldn’t bear the thought of not knowing how things had gone with the doctor. He had to see you, had to see with his own two eyes that you were fine, that nothing was wrong.

When he opened the front door, the house felt too quiet and he felt fear nipping at his ankles, forcing him to rush up the stairs, to the bedroom, calling your name.

You were in bed, and what you told him changed his world forever.

—

Months later he had been ushered out of the hospital room, and was now occupying his time with pacing from one end of the corridor to the other. A few of the Basterds were there too, smoking outside, except for Stiglitz and Aldo. They were in the same corridor as his. Stiglitz giving him an odd little smile while Aldo tapped his snuff tin with his eyes closed.

When Donny was called back into the room, Aldo patted his back but he barely felt it.

And there you were, lying in bed, exhausted. You smiled at him, and he moved closer, his heart hammering in his chest. He leaned down to kiss you, and you smiled at the baby girl already latched onto you.

“She’s beautiful,” Donny whispered. “Look at her, not one thing out of place. Thank fuck she doesn’t look like me.”

“Donny,” you said with a soft laugh. “Her little ears shouldn’t hear those words!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, laughing too. “Fuck— Sorry, I just can’t fucking—sorry— believe we made a baby!”

Still smiling, you kissed him. “We made the most beautiful baby in the world.”

“Yeah,” Donny said, wiping his wet cheeks. “Yeah, that we did.”


End file.
